


Got Clex

by ctbn60



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-11
Updated: 2011-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-20 08:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got Clex

**  
Title:   
**   
Got Clex  
 **Artist:** ctbn60  
 **Pairings/characters** : Clark, Lex  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Spoilers:** None  
 **Prompts:** Apples / Pie / Milk  
 **For:** Clex Bingo /    
 **Betas:** Thank you to   and   you ladies rock!

 

[   
](http://s578.photobucket.com/albums/ss230/ctbn60/Smallville%20Drawing%20Mannips/?action=view&current=GotClex.jpg)


End file.
